Deal Drarry
by Fangirl019things
Summary: -No ataduras, no sentimientos, es solo sexo, trato? -Trato


Harry se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la biblioteca, en busca de un libro para su clase de herbologia, de la nada sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca y lo arrastraba a un pasillo desolado, la persona misteriosa lo estampó a una de las libreras haciendo que esta se tambaleara y cayeran algunos libros, Harry cerró sus ojos por el golpe, unos segundos después abrió sus ojos de a poco queriendo saber quien era su secuestrador, cuando lo vio, abrió sus ojos de par en par.

-Malfoy -arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, en señal de disgusto.

-Potter - dijo este con un tono de burla y una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - el moreno se cruzó de brazos y miró serio al rubio.

-Bueno, muchas cosas, pero he venido a proponerte un trato que dudo que rechaces- dijo con un tono de voz ronca, para luego morderse el labio y mirar de arriba a abajo al morocho, como desvistiendolo con la mirada, el cual solo tragó grueso- he visto como me miras últimamente, y no trates de rebatirme, porque dudo que salgas airoso- agregó esto último al ver que el moreno abría su boca para rebatirle- te vengo a proponer dejar un poco la rivalidad y... Darnos unos pequeños placeres, que estoy seguro que disfrutaras- el de ojos plata se acercó aún más haciendo que sus pechos casi se rocen, dirigió su dedo índice al pecho de Harry trazando círculos con la punta en la piel descubierta por los botones desabrochados del chico de lentes.

-Q-que quieres de-decir con es-sto?- apenas logro decir el oji-verde ya que apenas lograba controlar su respiración, esta situación empeoró cuando Malfoy, descaradamente, empezó a desabrochar su camisa y a pasar su dedo a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry.

\- Una pequeña tregua, seguiremos actuando con odio frente a los demás pero cuando estemos solos...-se acercó y mordió el cuello de Harry- disfrutaremos del otro- bajó hasta los pezones del chico para morderlos y chuparlos, Harry estaba inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, solo suspiraba y gemía- ¿Que dices?

\- Y-yo, no lo sé- Harry se mordió el labio cuando el rubio bajo aún más y se puso de rodillas frente a él - seriamos algo así como... Amienemigos... Con b-beneficios? - la voz le temblaba del nerviosismo, tenia a Malfoy ahí devorandolo entero y excitandolo a tal grado que este se preguntaba si era legal, pero aun dudaba acerca de ello, por algo no quedo en Ravenclaw, pensar en momentos de presión, o pensar en general, no era lo suyo.

-Digamoslo asi- Malfoy rodó los ojos, como aquel chico tan estúpido podía prenderlo?- si necesitas pensar de daré tu tiempo, pero que sepas que...-se paró a morderle la oreja- tienes hasta después de la cena.- se volteo y se fue sin decir nada más, dejando a Harry hecho un desastre, camisa abierta, cinturón desabrochado, con varios chupetones y mordidas, el cabello aún más revuelto de lo normal, sonrojada y oh JODER con una ereccion que dolía como el demonio, el pobre chico tuvo que arreglarse como pudo para salir lo más rápido posible al baño y ponerle fin a su agonía, rogándole a todos los dioses no encontrarse a nadie en el camino.

He aquí el problema, Harry sólo lograba mirar su comida sin prestar atención a la animada platica de sus dos amigos, joder, quería aceptar pero si sus amigos se enteraban lo matarían, a quien engañaba, esas eran sólo excusas, él deseaba con locura al rubio, el cual llevaba toda la cena viéndolo, trago grueso y se armo de valor, vaya Gryffindor, de una sola vez se levantó de su asiento y dio una mirada a la mesa Slytherin, exactamente a uno en particular, el cual le respondió la mirada, el oji-verde le hizo una seña con los ojos de que le siguiera para después salir del gran comedor, después de un tiempo llegó a la sala de menesteres, entro dejando la puerta abierta, dio unos pasos y se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos acercase a él.

\- Así que... Potter, tienes mi respuesta, o me equivoco?- alzó una ceja analizando de pies a cabeza al moreno.

\- Si.- se volteo y rápidamente se arrepintió de ello, el rubio vestía uno de esos trajes hechos a la medida, sintió su boca secarse- acepto tu propuesta.

\- Recuerda Potter, no sentimientos, no ataduras, es solo sexo - el rubio dio unos pasos para quedar a menos de un metro del peli-negro, extendió su mano derecha- tenemos un trato?

\- Trato - el moreno agarro fuertemente la mano del oji-plata y unos segundos después sintió unos labios hambrientos juntarse a los suyos, cayó al suelo aferrándose al cuello del rubio que ahora se encontraba arriba de él, recorrió su espalda y hombros sin dejar de besarse, mientras el rubio se encargaba de quitarle la camisa a toda prisa, sentía que tocaba el cielo y apenas empezaban, pero a decir que el rubio besaba como los dioses.- Joder- se separo para tomar aire y el rubio aprovecho para besar y morder el cuello de Harry- siento que he hecho un trato con satanas- río para después gemir fuertemente al sentir la mordida de Malfoy en su clavícula.

-Me honras- río para volver a besar al moreno, desabrochó el cinturón de Harry y abrió su pantalón y lo bajo junto con su ropa interior haciendo que la dura erección de Potter chocará con su estómago, soltó un gemido ahogado al ver el largo y grueso miembro que poseía su amante

\- Sorprendido?- alzó una ceja el oji-verde

\- La tengo más grande pero se puede decir que para la idea que tenia de ti, si, estoy un poco sorprendido - bajo de apoco torturando a Harry con mordidas y lamidas por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su polla- duro eh?- delineó el contorno de esta con un dedo para luego darle un soplido haciendo que Potter se estremeciera.

-M-Malfoy favor- tartamudeo el ojiverde sonrojado.

-Por favor que? Eh? Potter? - dijo dándole una lamida al miembro de este.

-Haslo- dijo en un gemido medio ahogado.

-Con gusto, Potty- dijo burlon, sonrió con malicia para luego chupar/succionar el glande y luego meterlo entero a su boca, ahuecando las mejillas de vez en cuando o mordiendolo intencionalmente solo para que Potter aflojara un poco eso de mantener silencio, las manos del morocho fueron a su cabello, miro hacia arriba, por Merlín, Harry maldito Potter estaba sonrojado con la boca abierta y con los ojos cerrados gimiendo su nombre y al borde del orgasmo, definitivamente esta era su noche.

-M-Malfoy, me voy a venir- dijo entre jadeos y gemidos, el rubio solo atino a aumentar el ritmo de las subidas y bajadas haciendo que el ojiverde hiciera gemidos más agudos hasta llegar a sonar como una chica, de pronto escucho un gemido más fuerte que los demás (bueno fue un grito más que gemido) y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía la esencia de Potter en su boca, la cual trago todo lo que pudo, se levantó y beso a su amante aun con las respiraciones agitas- Malfoy...

-No tan rápido, vaquero- dijo el oji-plata- iremos con calma, okay? Mañana después de la cena, no faltes que me devolveras el favor, de acuerdo?- pregunto Malfoy, a lo cual Harry sólo asintió embobado por el rubio, el cual antes de irse le lanzó un beso y le guiño el ojo- nos vemos mañana, Potter- dijo en un tono seductor y desapareció por la puerta, después de ello Harry se quedo en shock, paralizado y con la mente nublada, para luego reaccionar y arreglarse la ropa e irse, sacó su capa de invisibilidad y se la puso, no le apetecía tener una detención por estar fuera después del toque de queda.


End file.
